It's the Way I Love You
by Kelsey
Summary: Michael Guerin has always been emotionally closed-up. But Maria DeLuca has gotten under how skin. How far will she get before his mental barriers make him back off again?


****

It's The Way That I Love You

by

[Kelsey][1]

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Jason Katims, the WB, lots of people, all not me, own Roswell. The song belongs to Faith Hill, and no infringement is intended.

Author's Note: The song is 'The Way You Love Me' by Faith Hill, combined with the plot of the story, thus the title. You'll understand it better once you've read it.

Summary: Michael Guerin is head over heels in love with Maria Deluca. But, even in the future, will she manage to get him to accept the fact that she loves him back just as crazily?

Rating: R

I knew something was bugging Michael again. You know, he acts so snobbish, like nothing can hurt him, but there's a vulnerable child in there, I should know. I've seen it. 

It's definitely there. Somewhere. Deep, deep down.

We stopped at my door, and he wished me good-night. I know he hoped I would ask him to come up, through the window, and hang out a while longer, maybe watching movies, but I couldn't do that, my mom was home. Rejecting him, though, always made him clam up. I guess he felt he'd been too open, too exposed. 

I kissed him once, gently, and whispered the magic words. "I love you, Michael."

His eyes lit up, and I knew I couldn't resist what he still wanted. Even as he returned my sentiments, I was scheming on excuses that would keep my mother from walking in on me and my boyfriend half, or even more, naked. 

I kissed him again, and leaned against his chest for the barest of moments. His arms went reactively around my slight form, and I settled in, feeling safer than I think I ever have. But reluctantly, I pulled away. "Meet me upstairs?" I asked, and Michael nodded, his expression never changing. But I did see the twinkle in his eye.

I wandered inside, and went looking for a note as soon as I saw that the whole place was dark. I finally found one on the kitchen table, in my mother's sprawling, messy handwriting.

Maria--

I'm out with the Sheriff, and might not be back until late. Sleep well!

Mom

Beside it, she had drawn a little happy face. I smiled too, and dropped my coat on the sofa, stopping only long enough to write my mother a quick note. 

Mom--

I've got lots of schoolwork to do, and I need all the sleep I can get. Please  
don't come in. I'll see you in the morning!

Maria

I would lock my door, of course, but she has the key, and it's uncomfortable being walked in on by your mother. Or, so I hear. I'm lucky, she hasn't done that yet.

I wandered into my bedroom, where Michael was sprawled upon my bed, and I smiled. "Hey, Spaceboy," I greeted him.

He looked up. "Hey, yourself," He responded, but there was none of the biting sarcasm in his remark that suggested he was truly upset. He shouldn't be, after all, I'd think he'd be long since used to that nick-name.

I wandered over to my closet, and casually pulled my sweater over my head. I knew if I looked behind me, Michael would be staring, but if I looked, that would take all the fun out of it, right? So I continued to strip, until I was in my underwear, before I turned to face my flushed and obviously turned-on alien boyfriend.

He stood, and I forced my eyes not to wander downward. Instead, I kissed him, and somehow, we ended up sprawled on the bed, more clothes came off, and bodies contacted each other, and things were happening.

Michael looked up at me, and his eyes were so full of pure love and longing that I almost cried. "I don't deserve you, Maria," He whispered, and I shook my head vehemently. 

"No. It's me who doesn't deserve you." I answered in the same softer than soft tone. Michael didn't comment, but only went back to work. As my back arched, and my body tensed, a wave of love for this being from another planet washed through me so strongly that it jolted me almost harder than the physical sensations.

__

If I could grant you one wish  
I wish you could see the way you kiss  
I love watching you baby  
When you're driving me crazy

He crawled back up my sweaty body, and stared into my eyes. "God, I love you Maria," He voiced softly, and I wasn't about to take those words for granted, not after all the time it took to force them out of him.

"I know. And I love you, Michael." God, we're getting sappy. When did this happen? 

On second thought, I don't care. I'm thoroughly enjoying it, however it came about. Michael will even crack a smile, and laugh every once in a while, now. I couldn't be happier.

__

I love the way you love the way you love me  
(The way that you laugh and breathe and smile  
When you touch me, drives me wild)

I really did have homework to do that night, and I'd forgotten that I was supposed to call Liz, but now, I didn't care, simply couldn't. The school might not understand, but I was a good enough student that it wouldn't matter if I got a D on one test. And Liz would know what had happened.

Michael's arms were warm around me, his skin jumping infinitesimally every time his body pumped blood. The hairs on his body tickle me, but I love the sensation. He rises slowly over me, and in moments, the sensation is back once again. The only wish I have for change in these times is that I wish Michael would believe I love him every bit as much as he loves me. I do, I truly do.

__

There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
To feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
(I melt and spin and fall again)  
I only wish you could see the way you love me (love me)  
Whoa oh oh, the way you love me

I'm on the receiving end of this enormous amount of love, the least I could do is return it, right? Well, I do. Of course I do. How could I not? It's hard enough to know that Spaceboy might leave me one day... but we're not getting into that.

Anyway, I might love him as much as he loves me, but it's really hard to convince him of that. From the way he talks about our love, you'd think it was unrequited. In anyone else, it would annoy the hell out of me, but when it's him, I know it's just hard for him to trust that anyone has sincere motives.

__

It's not right, it's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you

He's smiling, and grimacing, and breathing so hard I can hear the air every time his chest heaves, and we're both a sweaty mess. When we finally collapse, the only expression on either of our faces is a slight smile, and pure love. 

__

I love the way you love the way you love me  
(The way that you laugh and breathe and smile  
When you touch me, drives me wild)

And again, I just can't seem to work up the willpower to go anywhere, to actually do anything. All I want to do is lie in his arms, and let the memories on the sensations wash over me, and feel them all over again.

And wish that Michael could see the way he loves me, and realize that that is exactly the same intensity with which I love him back.

__

There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
To feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
(I melt and spin and fall again)  
I only wish you could see the way you love me (love me)  
Whoa oh oh, the way you love me

Life was bitter before Michael, and for a couple of years after I met him. I had Liz and Alex, and my mother, but I spent a lot of time thinking about my dad, whom I barely remember, and who ran out on us. And let's face it, I wasn't exactly planned, so naturally, sometimes I wondered if I was wanted.

Michael changed all of that. Of course, not right away, when I first met him, he was the most obnoxious pig you've ever met. And I've met some. He just had this innate ability to get under my skin, and it drove me crazy. 

But now...

__

You're the million reasons why  
There's the love reflecting in my eyes

My eyes are falling shut, and Liz and the forgotten phonecall, and the homework that I won't get done are the last things on my mind. I know Michael will be gone before I awaken, he doesn't want my mother to come in to wake me, and find him, but I'll miss him just the same. The memories of this night will satiate me until the next time we can grab a chance to be alone.

I love the way you love the way you love me  
(The way that you laugh and breathe and smile  
When you touch me, drives me wild)  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
To feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
(I melt and spin and fall again)  
I only wish you could see the way you love me (love me)  
Whoa oh oh, the way you love me

The way that you love me. It's the way that I love you, Michael Guerin.

__

The way you love me (love me)  
Whoa oh oh, the way you love me

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



End file.
